


Couldn't Miss This One

by Holly_Spell



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, This is trash, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Spell/pseuds/Holly_Spell
Summary: Alexander is spending Christmas Eve alone and is hit by the memory trainAKA: A fic based of Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader!!!
> 
> I knmow this is kinda late for the Christmas fic train, but it is here so that is good....right?

Alexander sat in his living room, remembering the past year as he prepared for another Christmas alone. He scrolled through his phone and remembered all of the fun that he had had over the course of the year. Hercules, John, and Lafayette had invited him to their house for a Christmas Eve party, but Alexander didn’t want to be a drag. He was the only one not in a relationship in their group and, to be honest, it sucked. His phone rang and he picked up.

“Hello?” Alexander said quietly, as if he were going to disturb the small turkey that he had cooking in his oven. 

“ _ MON AMI _ ,” Alexander heard loudly through his phone.

“And a good evening to you as well Laf,” Alexander sighed into his phone. He heard rustling from the phone and sighed.

“Alex. I am so sorry about that,” he heard John say. Alexander smiled sadly.

“It’s fine. It sounds like you guys are having fun,” Alexander said.

“Yeah. Of course it would be more fun if you were here...” John trailed off. Alexander laughed.

“Nah. You all know that I am a sad drunk,” Alexander said. He heard laughter from the other side of the phone. 

“True true,” John said. Alexander leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was lonely. He was alone on Christmas. He just wanted to miss it. Perhaps he could sleep through it all or pretend that nothing was special. 

“Hey Alex,” he heard a gruff voice say. 

“Yes Herc?” Alexander said quietly.

“Whatever happened to that guy you were chasing?” Hercules said as softly as he possibly could. Alexander laughed and shrugged.

“It didn’t quite work out,” Alexander said quietly. His friends hummed.

“That’s too bad,” John said. Alexander smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I should probably let you guys go. See you on New Year’s,” Alexander said. 

“ _BON NUIT MON_ _PETIT LION! JE'TAIME!”_ Lafayette shrieked into the receiver. Alexander burst out laughing.

“Please take care of his drunk ass tonight you two,” Alexander said to John and Hercules.

“Will do Alexander. Enjoy the quiet, because we sure won’t,” John said, laughing. They said their goodbyes and then hung up. Alexander sighed. 

* * *

 

_ He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. _

_“That jacket that you are wearing,_ that _is your colour,” a deep voice said. Alexander could hear his friends stifling their laughter behind him. Alexander raised an eyebrow at the attractive man in front of him._

_ “Black?” he said. The man laughed. _

_ “Oh yes. It is really doing something,” the man said. Alexander laughed. _

_ “That has got to be the worst pick-up line I have ever heard,” Alexander said with a smile. _

_ “Do you want to hear an even worse one?” the man asked. _

_ “Oh for sure,” Alexander said. The man laughed and shook his head. _

_ “I can’t seem to remember my phone number. Can I have yours instead?” The man said, leaning up against the counter. _

_ “Nope. That one was definitely the worst that I have ever heard,” Alexander said with a laugh. _

_ “What’s your answer?” the man said. Alexander smiled.  _

_ “Sure,” Alexander answered. He grabbed a sharpie out of a cup and scribbled down his number on the man’s hand.  _

_ “So, while I would love to just call you ‘Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome’ I would love to know if you have a name,” Alexander said with a wink. _

_ “Thomas. Thomas Jefferson,” the man, Thomas, said. Alexander smiled. _

_ “Mr. Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton,” Alex said, shaking Thomas’ hand.  _

_ “How lovely to meet you Mr. Hamilton,” Thomas said. _

_ “Well, I must be going. It seems as if my friends have sorted everything out,” Alexander said, turning to look at his friends who had walked to the door and were waiting for him. _

_ “Have a good time Alexander. However, please do be careful and refrain from melting the snow. I do quite enjoy skiing,” Thomas said with a wink. Alexander blushed and waved as he walked away.  _

_ “Did you get digits?” John said, running up to Alexander. Alexander nodded. His friends whooped and whistled while Alexander blushed even harder. _

* * *

 

Alexander smiled at the memory. He could still feel the sting of the cold against his cheeks and how warm the indoors had felt after he had been outside for a while. Alexander bundled up tightly and started walking to the store to grab some last minute supplies for his Christmas Eve alone. 

He hummed as he slowly trudged his way through the snow to the grocery store. He remembered back to when the snow was melting and the weather was warming up.

* * *

 

_ “Hey Thomas. It’s Alexander from the skiing place. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for brunch or something together? Call me soon. Bye,” Alexander hung up and slouched into the couch. He had gotten Thomas’ number months ago and yet they could never seem to get together. Thomas and he were both busy with their jobs.  _

__ _ Alexander got up and went to work. He went over his cases for hours until his phone started buzzing. _

__ _ “Hello?” he answered cautiously. He hadn’t even bothered to check the caller ID. _

__ _ “Hey Alex. It’s Thomas. I got your message this morning. I’m really sorry that we haven’t been able to get together. How about I make it up to you?” Thomas said. Alexander smiled and bit his lip. _

_ “What are you thinking?” Alexander said flirtatiously. _

_ “How about lunch today? Like now? If that works of course,” Thomas said hastily. Alexander laughed quietly. _

_ “Lunch sounds perfect to me,” Alexander said.  _

_ “Perfect. Meet me at the diner down the block from your work in 20,” Thomas said. _

_ “Okay. See you then,” Alexander said with a happy sigh. He finished up his work and put his jacket on and walked out of the door of the firm. His phone buzzed again and he checked the caller ID. _

_ “Ah Thomas. I am on my way right now,” Alexander said smiling. _

_ “Alex. I am so sorry. I just had a client come in. I’m going to have to cancel. I am so sorry Alexander,” Thomas said. Alexander stopped in his tracks and swallowed. _

_ “Yeah. That’s totally fine. I completely understand,” Alexander said, trying to prevent his disappointment from showing through. Thomas sighed. _

_ “I’m so sorry Alexander. We will have to stay in touch,” Thomas said. _

_ “Yeah. For sure,” Alexander said with a sad smile. _

_ “See you soon, I hope,” Thomas said. Alexander nodded. _

_ “Yeah. See you soon,” Alexander said before hanging up. _

* * *

 

They didn’t stay in touch. They were both lawyers with busy lives and busy schedules. Alexander thought this as he walked into the store. He grabbed the few things that he needed off of the shelf and went to the wine section. He didn’t know what kind he wanted other than he wanted something red. 

“Can I help you, sir?” Alexander heard behind him. He spun around and was face to face with a man about 10 years his senior. 

“Oh. Um. No,” Alexander stammered out. He felt cornered between the shelf of wine and the man in front of him. He grabbed a bottle of wine and dashed to the checkout line. He quickly checked out and started back home. He let his thoughts of the summertime consume him as he felt the ice cold wind bite into his cheeks.

* * *

 

_ Alexander was sunburned. His law firm had won a case and they had all gone down to Washington's family’s old plantation to celebrate. Alexander had made the awful decision to not wear sunscreen. He wasn’t super burned. His back was just peeling as well as his chest. There was no comfortable way to sleep or, frankly, do anything.  _

_ “I’m dying,” Alexander groaned out. Lafayette just laughed at him from across the room, curled up in Hercules’ lap. Alexander laughed and then sighed. _

_ “Have you texted that guy?” Hercules said. Alexander shrugged and then winced that the feeling of the couch rubbing against his burn.  _

_ “Was that a yes?” Lafayette said. Alexander turned his head to look at them. Alexander heard his phone ringing in the other room and groaned. _

_ “Don’t people know that I am on vacation? Kinda?” Alexander yelled. Lafayette smirked. _

_ “Perhaps they do. Perhaps that is why they are calling,” Lafayette said. Alexander rolled his eyes and got up and answered his phone. _

_ “Alexander. Hi,” Thomas said breathlessly on the other line. Alexander smiled at the sound of his voice. _

_ “Thomas. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alexander said, leaning up against the counter. _

_ “I know that you are at Mount Vernon and, lucky for you, I happen to be at Monticello this weekend. I’m currently on my way down and I was thinking, if you were interested, I could maybe pick you up and we could go boating on the lake?” Thomas said. Alexander groaned. _

_ “I would love to Thomas. I really would. But, because I am a complete idiot, I didn't wear sunscreen and I have a really bad sunburn,” Alexander said begrudgingly.  _

_ “That is too bad. Feel better soon! We will have to get together soon,” Thomas said with a sigh. Alexander nodded. _

_ “Yeah. yeah. For sure. Talk to you later Thomas,” Alexander said as he hung up. _

_ - _

Alexander arrived at his apartment and threw the groceries onto the counter and opened the bottle of wine. Being alone on Christmas Eve sucked. Everyone was doing cute stuff with their significant others and Alexander was just trying to cook a turkey which he was pretty sure wasn’t even the right bird for the occasion. 

He poured the wine into a class and curled up into an armchair and looked at his tree. It was all lit up and organized and beautiful. This was probably due to the fact that Angelica and Eliza had come over and set up the tree for him, but Alexander didn’t care. It was his tree. He looked at the tree and realized that the star for the top was not there. He set his glass down on the table beside the chair and got up to look for it. He first went into his closet.

“I know it is here somewhere,” Alexander muttered. He pawed through the boxes and grabbed a piece of fabric and pulled. He smiled at the memory that the simple fabric brought up.

* * *

 

_ “Thomas. Long time no...talking?” Alexander answered, jumping up onto his counter.  _

_ “I’m so sorry about that Alex,” Thomas said. Alexander smiled and shrugged. _

_ “It’s cool. You are a very busy man,” Alexander said. Thomas laughed softly.  _

_ “So I was wondering, if you weren’t busy since it is so last minute, if you would possibly like to come to my company’s Halloween party?” Thomas said cautiously. _

_ “I don’t know Thomas. I have all of these men lining up at more doorstep with invitations,” Alexander trailed off jokingly. _

_ “Oh. Um. I’m sorry. I should have asked if you were busy,” Thomas said hastily. Alexander laughed. _

_ “I was joking Thomas,” Alexander said calmingly.  _

_ “Of course,” Thomas said quietly.  _

_ “So when is it?” Alexander said. _

_ “Tonight? Halloween is today. I’ll pick you up?” Thomas said, the last part quicker that the first. _

_ “That sounds great,” Alexander said.  _

_ “Awesome. See you at six,” Thomas said. Alexander gave Thomas his address and they said their goodbyes. Alexander hung up and then jumped off of the counter. He was actually going to see Thomas.  _

_ Alexander got all dressed up in his costume and waited for Thomas to come pick him up. He was practically vibrating in his chair. He waited as six o’clock passed right by and soon turned to half past six. His phone rung and he sighed. _

_ “Hey Thomas,” Alexander said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. _

_ “Hey Alexander. I’m really sorry. I’m not going to be able to pick you up for the party,” Thomas said.  _

_ “Found a cuter date?” Alexander said with laughter in his voice. Thomas laughed in response. _

_ “First of all, that isn’t even possible to find anybody more alluring than you. Secondly, I am not one to welch on my promises, even if I could manage to find someone with a cuter face and better sense of humor. Unfortunately, my car is throwing a hissy fit and refuses to start,” Thomas said. Alexander smiled. At least Thomas wasn’t ditching him for some cute boy, or girl for that matter. _

_ “That’s fine,” Alexander said.  _

_ “No. It really isn’t, but thank you for being understanding,” Thomas said.  _

_ “Yeah,” Alexander whispered. They said their goodbyes again and then Alexander leaned up against the wall. It was as if all of the gods and fates were keeping them apart. However, this sounded melodramatic, so he quickly dismissed that thought and then went to his room and changed. _

* * *

 

“There it is,” Alexander mumbled. He walked back over to his tree and climbed onto a chair to place the star on the tree. He heard the oven ding and grabbed his glass of wine, making his way to the kitchen. He took his turkey out and placed it onto a plate and placed the food onto the table. He stared at the table. Something was missing. Alexander tapped his foot anxiously and bit his lip. Perhaps it was something he could go without. He groaned.

“I’m missing cranberry sauce? Are you kidding me?” Alexander yelled to himself. He put on all of the rest of his winter gear on and stared out the window. The snow was coming down and it was late. However, cranberry sauce was his favourite holiday food next to pie. He couldn’t have Christmas Eve without it, no matter how lame it was. He walked out and went to the store, again. He rushed in grabbed what he needed and huffed at the size of the line in front of him. He got in line and checked his phone. It seemed like Lafayette and the gang were having fun tonight, and he was happy for them. He looked up to see how the line was progressing and gasped. The head in front of him looked remarkably familiar. The man turned to see what was going on and Alexander’s face broke out in a grin. 

“Thomas?” Alexander said cautiously. The man spun around and the looked down.

“Alexander?” Thomas said, surprised. Alexander gave a small wave.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Thomas said.

“Just picking up some stuff. I’m spending the holidays alone this year so...” Alexander trailed off. Thomas nodded.

“Same. This year has been absolutely crazy. I just need a break,” Thomas said. It was Alexander’s turn to nod this time. 

“Me too. But why are you...” Alexander trailed off, looking in Thomas’ arms.

“You mean you forgot cranberries too?” Alexander said. They laughed. Thomas checked out and then Alexander followed. As they were about to part ways, Alexander stopped and turned towards Thomas. 

“Do you want to come over and spend Christmas Eve with me?” he proposed. Thomas smiled.

“I would love to,” Thomas said in return.

“Awesome. Bring all of your food over. We shall feast today!” Alexander said, smiling. Thomas was captivated.

“Yeah. For sure,” Thomas said. Alexander nodded.

“Do you need my address,” he said cautiously. Thomas laughed, embarrassed.

“Um,” he laughed again, “I kinda memorized it from when you gave it to me what back in October,” Alexander smiled.

“I shall expect you there, my dearest Thomas,” Alexander said, throwing his head up high, smiling. 

“Of course my dear Alexander,” Thomas said, reaching for Alexander’s hand and kissing the knuckle. They dissolved into laughter and walked their separate ways.

* * *

 

Alexander had the table all set for two and was waiting for Thomas to arrive. Part of his brain was telling him that Thomas was going to flake on him again, but the other parts were holding out hope. He was on his phone when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and smoothed out his sweater while walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled. There was Thomas, arms laden with food.

“Come in! Come in!” Alexander said, almost yelling. Thomas smiled warmly. Alexander ushered him in and took the food to the table. They sat down and began eating.

“You know,” Thomas started. Alexander raised his eyebrow.

“What,” Alexander said, covering his mouth to prevent food from falling out. Thomas laughed.

“This totally beats spending the holidays alone,” Thomas said. Alexander nodded and hummed in agreement. They quickly finished eating and had migrated to the couch across from the tree. They sat there talking, wine in their hands, about everything and nothing. They argued about important topics such as immigration as well as topics as trivial as which is the better part of the Oreo. On that part, Alexander argued creme while Thomas claimed that the cookie was the best part.

By the late hours of the night, Alexander had somehow found himself in Thomas’ lap, leaning up against his chest as the stared at the tree’s lights.They had stopped really talking and had moved onto just randomly laughing together as well as scrolling through various social media platforms. They showed each other pictures that they thought were hilarious as they got drunk off of wine as well as each other. 

At the moment, they were quiet. Alexander had his hand up behind him, wrapped around Thomas’ neck and in his hair. Thomas had one hand wrapped loosely around Alexander’s waist and one hand running through Alexander’s hair. They had been quiet for only a little bit, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable. 

Alexander flipped onto his stomach and pulled himself so he was eye to eye with Thomas. He raised his eyebrow as a question and then felt himself being pulled down. Thomas’ lips were smooth and tasted of the wine that they had been drinking. Alexander’s hands made their way up to Thomas’ hair and wound themselves tightly in it. Thomas’ hands steadied Alexander with one hand on his lower back and another wrapped around Alexander’s shoulders. The kiss was slow, both of their mouths moving at the same rhythm. Alex moved so that he was o9n his knees, straddling Thomas’ hips and one of Thomas’ hands fell to grip the back of Alexander’s thigh. The clock started singing, startling the two men. They laughed, resting their foreheads together. 

“Merry Christmas Alexander,” Thomas said quietly.

“Merry Christmas Thomas,” Alexander said, equally as quiet.

Alexander was so glad that the person had cornered him by the wine section. Alexander was glad that he had forgotten cranberries. But most of all, Alexander was happiest that he hadn’t missed this Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friend!!!!
> 
> I hope that you liked this work. If you did, I have more fics that you can read. If not, comment what I can fix!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
